Lean On Me
by Get thee to a nunnery
Summary: Brendan is worried about Cheryl and an old friend is there for him. NEW CHAPTER ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Brendan paced the room. He couldn't control his anger. Whoever did this was going to pay. He looked over at Cheryl lying in the hospital bed and he felt so helpless. Surely Warren wouldn't go this far to get back at him. To hurt Brendan, you have to go to those he loves the most. And seeing his sister fighting for her life was like taking a blade to the heart. He had to do something.

People stared as Brendan walked through the village. They all wanted to express their sorrow for what happened to Cheryl but Brendan didn't look approachable right now. He wasn't in the mood for small talk.

As he walked into the club, he seen Joel stood at the bar. Brendan grabbed him by the throat.

"Did Warren tell you to do it?" Brendan glared into Joel's eyes looking for an answer.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." Joel tried to fight Brendan's hand off his neck, he was really hurting him.

"If I find out you're lying and you had anything to do with Cheryl's attack, I will kill you. You understand?" Brendan wasn't joking. He let go and threw Joel to the ground. He jumped back up.

"I had nothing to do with it." Joel left the club quickly.

Brendan poured himself a drink and knocked it back. He knew it was Warren. He had a gut feeling and his instincts were rarely wrong. His mind was working overtime, thinking about Cheryl and Warren. He was just a complete mess and he didn't know how to fix it.

Brendan went back to the flat and lay on the sofa. He closed his eyes, just for a minute. He just wanted to stop thinking about it but his brain couldn't stop.

Knocking on this door was a risk. He knew Brendan wouldn't be pleased to see him, but he had to ask about Cheryl. He tapped on the door and waited.

Brendan opened the door.

"Stephen. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to... How's Cheryl?" Stephen was clearly worried about his friend.

"She's in a coma. Thanks for stopping by." Brendan slammed the door in his face. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Ste said through the door. Brendan let him in.

"There's no change. She's fighting like a Brady though. I just want to know who did this." Brendan sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Ste had never seen him so vulnerable before. He sat down next to him.

"She'll pull through. I know it." Ste placed his hand on Brendan's shoulder. He shrugged it off quickly.

"You don't know that though do you Stephen. You're not a doctor." Brendan looked at him. He didn't want to take his frustration out on Ste. Not again. Not this time.

"Call it a gut feeling. I just come over to make sure you're not doing anything stupid. I'll get going." Ste went to stand up but Brendan placed his hand on his arm desperately.

"Don't. I want you to stay. Just for a bit longer. Please."

"Ok. I'll stay for a bit." Ste looked at the ground. It was weird, Brendan wanting him around. It was kind of uncomfortable. Brendan sensed the awkwardness. He felt it too.

"Look, I appreciate this. I know you're a good friend to Chez." Brendan sat back and rested his head on the back of the sofa. Ste didn't move. His body was tense. He couldn't relax around him. Brendan knew this was his fault. He made him feel this way. Instinctively, Brendan placed his hand on Ste's back. He flinched but Brendan's hand remained.

"What are you doing?" Ste didn't look round to face him. He couldn't. But Brendan began to trace his fingers along Ste's spine slowly. Ste took a deep breath and arched his back as Brendan's fingers sent shivers up and down his back. "Brendan, stop it."

Brendan ignored his unconvincing plea. He slowly moved his warm hand underneath Ste's t-shirt feeling his soft skin. It felt so good, familiar. Ste tried not to look back at him, but Brendan touching him like that was driving him crazy. It was like he was on a rollercoaster and he was teetering on the edge of a huge drop. Then their eyes met and he was plummeting to the ground. Brendan leaned forward, enough to grab Ste's neck and pull him towards him. Their lips met with passion and frustration. Brendan slipped his tongue into Ste's hot mouth while his hand roughly squeezed his thigh. Ste began to unbutton Brendan's shirt, his fingers fumbling with excitement. Brendan pulled Ste's t- shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Feeling the hair on Brendan's chest between his fingers, Ste was becoming more and more aroused. Brendan stood up and took Ste's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Brendan pushed Ste onto the bed and stood in front of him, unzipping his trousers. Ste pulled them down and stared up at Brendan longingly. Ste licked his lips with anticipation, slowly removing Brendan's tight black pants revealing his long, erect cock. Ste wrapped his wet mouth around it and Brendan closed his eyes. Ste licked and sucked harder and faster as Brendan's deep groans grew louder. Ste stopped. He didn't want Brendan to come already, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. He stood up and kissed Brendan hard on the mouth. Brendan undone the button on Ste's jeans and forced them down his thighs. He turned Ste around and bent him over vigorously. He slid his hard cock inside him and began to thrust. He held onto Ste's hips, thrusting harder. Ste's moans filled the bedroom, he couldn't hold it in. Seeing how much Ste was enjoying this turned Brendan on even more. Climax was imminent. Then, Brendan came and his body shuddered with bliss.

Brendan lay down next to Ste and sighed. He needed this. For a little while, he'd completely forgot about Cheryl lying in that hospital bed. They drifted off to sleep next to each other, forgetting about their worries for just a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

A month or so had passed since that night. Once Cheryl's condition wasn't critical and her health began to improve, Brendan became his usual self and his relationship with Ste reverted back to awkward. But Brendan didn't want it to be this way.

Brendan kept his eye on everything and everyone in the village. This helped him become puppet master of Hollyoaks. Things happened a certain way because Brendan made sure of it. It was the reason why Ste and Doug got the lease on Cincerity. All the meddling and manipulation was worth seeing Ste happy. Not that Ste knew that Doug got the money from him. Ste was blissfully unaware that Brendan had anything to do with it.

Ste was discussing the renovation plans with Doug when Joel paid them a visit.

"This looks cosy." Joel sneered.

"What do you want?" Ste couldn't be bothered with any drama today.

"Just wanted a quick word with Doug."

"What about?" Doug looked concerned.

"Maybe we should discuss it in private." Joel smirked.

"We're business partners; I'm sure whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me." Ste protested.

"I'm not sure Doug will agree."

"Look, I'll be five minutes." Doug headed to the door and followed Joel outside. Ste was left confused.

"Why did Brendan lend you the money for this place?" Joel was taking on interest in Brendan's motives.

"What money?" Doug tried to play dumb.

"I will find out eventually so you might as well tell me." Joel stepped closer to Doug, trying to intimidate him.

From the steps of Chez Chez, Brendan observed Joel and Doug's discussion. He knew Joel had seen the letter from the bank. He wasn't stupid.

"Take a wild guess. Or have the balls to ask Brendan yourself." Doug pushed him away and went back into the soon-to-be deli.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just need to make a phone call. I'll be back." Doug rushed out and now Ste was definitely feeling out of the loop.

There was a tap on the door and Mr Brady made his entrance.

"Oh great."

"Oh thanks for the warm welcome Stephen." Brendan looked around the room, checking out the paint charts stuck to the wall. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Well I'm sure you're being sincere and everything but could you leave." Ste opened a paint pot and dipped in a paintbrush. "As you can see I'm busy."

"When are you going to stop pretending to hate me?" Brendan began to approach him slowly. "Everyone can see straight through this act Stephen."

Ste shook his head and began to paint the wall. Brendan was getting closer and closer. Ste could hear him breathing as he stood behind him. Brendan stared at the back of his neck, fantasising about kissing it. It was like Ste read his mind because his neck began to tingle.

"Just go."

"You didn't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Brendan gently pressed his lips against the back of Ste's neck. Ste closed his eyes, frozen on the spot. Brendan slowly backed away from him, heading towards the door. "Just know, I do genuinely care about you Stephen."

Before he could say anything, Brendan was gone. Ste remained still staring at the paint drying on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Ste lay in the bath, allowing the hot water to soothe his aching muscles. He's been working flat out on getting the deli ready for the opening next week. He breathed in the steam, deep into his lungs. As his mind drifted, he began to think about that night with Brendan. How could a night so perfect have ended so badly?

Everything came rushing back to Ste like a slap in the face: the smell of Brendan's aftershave; the curve of his smile; the silk duvet on his skin. He remembered how Brendan left him in bed to answer the telephone. Next minute, he was kicking him out. The quick realisation dawned on Ste that Brendan hadn't changed. Ste was his guilty little secret. So when Brendan asked him to leave, he didn't ask why, he didn't hesitate. He just left.

Ste lowered himself into the bath and immersed himself in the water. Why couldn't he move on and forget about him? It was a self-destructive path that he kept walking on. He needed to take a different path, one that had nothing to do with Brendan Brady.

On the other side of the village, Brendan sat at the bar alone in Chez Chez with a glass of whisky. He stared at nothing in particular, an empty space. That's what he felt. Empty. As the alcohol pulsed through his bloodstream, his thoughts wandered. He thought about Stephen. He was confused about how they had left it that night. Ste rushing out like that. Brendan had asked him to leave so he could go to the hospital. The doctor had called him to say Cheryl had made some improvements and they wanted to talk to him. Before he could tell Ste the good news, he had walked out.

Brendan couldn't help but blame himself for the way Ste behaves around him. He would do anything to take back all the pain he had caused him. He needed Ste in his life and he would do anything to get him back. Anything.


End file.
